


Cass' New Armor

by ProxyZee



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, BDSM, Gag, Gen, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyZee/pseuds/ProxyZee
Summary: Cassandra gets a new suit from Tim. Something doesn't seem quite right about it, however, and why is Tim acting weird?





	1. Chapter 1

Cassandra just looked at what Tim was holding up in his hand with a blank stare dressed in her black jacket, shirt, pants, and boots. She could tell that Tim was really nervous about presenting thiscostume to her for a reason she could scarcely fathom. Her old one came back in tears, tatters, and barely stayed on her body. So, it made sense for her to get a new costume. She actually kind of liked what she saw.

"So, uh, you sure about this, Cass? It's a different kind of costume, ya know? It's a little less, well, opaque? You know what that means right? Opaque?"

Cassandra slowly nodded her head as she kept her focus on the costume. Blue at the arms, and hands with a very sheer, rubber looking midsection with he same material running down the legs. It also came with a yellow, tactical looking garter belt with pouches at the back, and two large pouches at the thighs. Her favorite part was the large, tipped shoulder pads that looked like spires. The blue cape was a nice touch too. So, she saw little reason not to wear it. The young, dark-haired woman nodded. Tim slowly gave it to her while holding his hands behind his back as Cassandra quietly admired its touch as she ran a thumb on the sheer material. Cold and very rubbery. She smelled the familiar scent of latex from it like he rother costume, but it seems stronger here.

She found a large, almost oval-shaped part around the neckline of the suit. She guessed that this must be the mask. Cassandra smiled to herself. If she could breathe well enough in her usual Batgirl mask, then this slim thing shouldn't be a problem."Hmm.," She muttered as Tim did his best to keep a straight face. Casually, she gestured for him to turn away with her hand."Oh! Right," he said as she turned on his heels, and kept his back to her while she began to strip off her current civilian clothes to put on the sheer, latex costume. Starting with putting her bare feet into the sheer, latex feet parts of the suit that she felt a harder surface under. She realized that there were hard bottoms a darker shade of blue at the bottom. She found it to be convenient. The sheer latex was a cooling sensation on her skin as she pulled it up over the rest of her body, but not unbearably so. She inserts her arms into the sleeves, and feels her fingertips pushing against the latex finger covers. She could feel leather mixed with latex on her arms while admiring the belts with he hoop rings around them. To complete the one-piece, she prepares to put the latex face mask over herself.

"Wait!" Cassandra looked to Tim with a raised brow, and the attached facemask in her gloved hands."Here. This goes with it," said Tim as he passes a black ball with a harness around it to her. She holds it up in front of her face with a questioning, confused expression."It's a, uh, well, you put it in your mouth."Cassandra raises her brow quite a bit higher than before. Especially when she noticed how red, and sweaty Tim was getting as he smiled, but she knew anxious smiles when she saw them."It helps you stay quiet. You know?"

She looks at him for a full minute as he increasingly turned red with an ever-widening grin. Until it got to the point his teeth appeared as though they were ready to leap out at her. Cassandra decided to just place the ball into her mouth, and tie the harness behind her head if it meant he would stop giving her that look."Oh, wow! Now you can put the mask on!" said Tim with suspicious enthusiasm. Cassandra puts the sheer, cold latex over her face, and feels it stick to her forehead. Her nose was pushed back by the pressure of it as well as her eyelids to a lesser degree. Tim's grin only got wider when she began to see the world in shimmering, blue light. Something she wasn't sure was possible.

"Y-y-you l-look great Cass! It really works!"

Cassandra decided to try and make an audible sound with her limited vocabulary to test the gag.

"Mpggh?"

Tim's eyes widened blissfully as he still maintained his grin.

"See? It works."

Cassandra examines her legs as she lifts one up to examine the thighs on each. This thing left very little to the imagination, and she wasn't yet clear about how she felt about it. For some reason, she was starting to feel a little awkward. The way Tim was looking at her was something she felt had a lot to do with it.

"Okay, now try and keep talking!"

"Mpghh. Ehghh. Agh."

The young, dark-haired boy wipes a hand over his hair as she keeps up the smiling.

"Yeah. That's it. It really works. Really works."

Their attention was diverted away from each other when the bat-computer suddenly began to blare it's familiar alarm as the screen flashed red while presenting a map. They watched as the white flashing dot was automatically honed in. They both recognized the area to be Gotham's Diamond District. Right outside a jewelry emporium. Tim looks to Cassandra with a smile.

"B-Batman's busy so you should probably get going."

Cassandra, in all her seriousness, nods to Tim before she runs toward the parked bat-cycle on the circular platform, and revs it up after putting on the bat-shaped helmet. She turns the bike towards the opening of the cave, and speeds away with the bike's roar echoing around the left behind Tim. As he smirked to himself while placing a hand on the waist of his jeans.

"Tim, you fucking genius."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass responds to an alarm, and encounters an unexpected ally.

As she rode through street after street with alarmed bystanders watching her speed across the roads as she expertly dodged car after oncoming car, Cassandra felt herself enjoying the cold winds blowing across her body as she admired the Diamond District's bright lights, and glamourous building designs that were famous enough to attract a lot of tourists. Other than the occasional sight of a dramatic night like the one she is about to have, much to her confusion. Who would wish to put themselves in danger just to get a glimpse of a madman in a costume? Cassandra hoped that she'd be able to successfully ward away any too curious onlookers if the hostile villain, whoever it was this time didn't beat her to it through decidedly more lethal means. She noticed through the visor of her helmet, the burly men in dark sweaters, gray jeans, and, most striking of all, the giant moth heads they wore as masks. She rolled her eyes when she realized exactly who the rogue that was hitting this jewelry emporium is.

She braces herself for a risky move, but not a move she isn't familiar with performing. The heated Batgirl quickly stood up on the bike, and used the handlebars as a hopping point for her hands to perform a mid-air flip while the bat-cycle's swift rush past the thugs distracted them from the batarangs that came their way. The first struck one moth mask-wearing henchman in the neck with a fierce, blunt strike. He goes down on his back as the second bat-shaped projectile struck another in the gut. Followed by a third thug getting kneecapped with the last batarang she threw. Cassandra landed on her feet in a three-point pose while the three henchmen writhed on the ground in pain. A couple of more henchmen with duffle bags on their shoulders emerge from the store while the instantly recognizable Killer Moth himself follows behind them. Cassandra would recognize the bright purple moth suit, helmet, and especially those green and orange striped tights anywhere.

"What are you morons-" the Moth themed rogue stopped when he looked down the road to see the blue latex-clad heroine staring ahead.

"Oh," he said as he readied his large, moth gun in both hands.

"Big mistake to come here, Batgirl. You will soon find yourself in a sticky-"He trails off from his speech as the shimmering and sheer latex-clad girl walked down the road in an attempt to be intimidating as she was so used to being. Little did she know that she just wasn't wearing the right kind of costume for that desired effect.

"What the shit?"

Killer Moth lowered his gun in astonishment as he took in the sight of Cassandra's shiny latex covered body that was so sheer she may as well have been nude. Then he noticed the ball gag in her mouth. Still, she marched up with a cold glare. Hardly, caring about the fact that he lowered his moth gun.

"Am I goin' nuts or are you guys seeing this too?" "What is she wearing?" asked one thug.

"Whatever it is, it's hot. I kinda use to be scared of her, but now I kinda wanna fuck 'er. Is that weird?" asked the other.

"Oh, I get it," Said Moth as he re-aimed the gun while she continued to walk with a hand moving behind her back.

"You think that by making yourself look more like a gimp than usual you'll a distraction. Well, it ain't gonna work, missy. Get ready to be-"

He's shocked into silence when she suddenly dives down out of his view as she throws a handful of small metal balls to the feet of Killer Moth, and his henchmen just as the downed three were beginning to recover from the batarang hits. The gang is enshrouded in smoke as Cassandra rushes in, and begins her systematic takedown of the men. First: she strikes one thug in the face before delivering a kick to his mid-section. Second: She grabs the arm of a henchman before throwing a quick punch to his cheek, and throwing him toward Killer Moth who yelps as the large man collides with him. Third: she kicks up and knocks a man out with a chin strike. Fourth: She hops up, and wraps her thighs around another henchman's neck to bring him crashing to the ground with the full weight of her body before she finally leaps upon the last henchman to tackle him to the ground before punching the side of his head. Cassandra stopped to catch her breath when the smoke began to clear. A little hard to do with the gag and her latex mask. Her heart raced as the familiar rush of combat and generally being so active at night in tight costumes while having an identity to hide flooded through her.

The breath restriction just made that thrill all the more profound. If only she had something better to work with than Killer Moth. Feeling that she may as well end this quickly, she approaches the rogue who was now currently struggling under the weight of his unconscious henchman.

"Argh! Come on! Well, looks like you don't really need that get up after all," said Killer Moth as Cassandra looked to him with a confused raising of her brow.

"What? Ya don't know kinky when ya see it!? Batman made you wear that? You his bitch now?"

She crossed her arms in quiet frustration as she shook her head.

"Oh, no. Of course not. You were always his bitch."

Cassandra felt incensed enough to make an approach toward Moth with cracking of her knuckles. Despite his helmet obscuring his face, she could tell when a body would nervously tense. The young woman made slow, deliberate steps to him with a fierce glare behind her latex covered eyes.

"Looks like I missed the party."

Cassandra quickly turns on her heels with a trained reflex when she hears the voice of a young adult male behind her. That young man she soon saw, and very much recognized as she took in his brown leather jacket, black vest, trousers, boots, and most of all the red skin-tight mask over his head.

"Of course: I still get to pop off the last firework right?" he asked as she quickly walked towards the downed Killer Moth with a pistol in his hand raised to aim toward him. Cassandra reacted quickly once she saw the finger place don the trigger move just a little bit with a push on his arm. The bullet strikes the pavement, and Killer Moth quickly kicks the limp body away from him before the mechanical wings on his back flutter after he pushes a button. The scared and shaken villain makes a quick dash towards his downed Moth gun as Red Hood tries to aim again. Only to find himself dodging a blast of thick silk from Killer Moth's gun. Moth managed to scoop up one of the duffel bags into his hand as he takes flight.

The red masked man looks up to see the fleeing Moth themed villain as he grew increasingly distant, and darker the more he got away from the Diamond District's bright lights. The red masked man takes aim once again, only for his arm to be lowered by the disapproving Cassandra. Her strong reservations made obvious with a shaking of her head. Red Hood sardonically chuckles as he slowly takes in her unusual dress."Well, for being that brave. Maybe I'll let the little Moth flutter. He's small fry anyway.

He gives one glance to the distant figure in the sky before he looks to Cassandra. His irisless white eyes narrowed as they slowly scanned her curvaceous, latex covered form. Cassandra noted the movements in his face, and gentle biting of his bottom lip. She knew exactly what his little face twitches, and the tense biting of his lips meant. She was a little surprised to find herself feeling exciting trembling deep at her base from it.

"I'd love to hear the story behind that getup."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While searching for Killer Moth's hideout, Cass and Jason conflict over each other's varying styles.

A distant sound of the familiar, wailing sirens of Gotham's finest alert the two vigilantes. The red masked man grabs Cass' arm and pulls out a gun from his belt. Quickly, she could see that it was the grapple kind of gun when she noticed the hook at the tip. With a bang quieter than most gunshots she heard, the hook shoots up to drag across the roof of a department store before it slams against the ledge. He pulls back the hammer on the gun, and the line pulls toward the roof ledge. Cassandra felt her heart race a little as the sudden lift from the ground surprises her. She looked over her shoulder to see the blaring red and blue lights a few blocks away from the robbery they just foiled.

They both land on the roof with a light thud. The masked man once again pulls the trigger on the gun to retract the hook. Soon they were running across the roof with their sights concentrated on the next, lower roof ahead of them. Cassandra briefly wondered why she was running. She had no reason to fear the police. Batman, and, by extension, Batgirl were on good terms with them. She supposed that since she started there was little reason for her to stop. Running was fun for her anyway.

They leap over the roof together. Just after he let go of her arm. She was glad to not have the extra weight potentially messing up her fall just as she was sure that he was too. They land on the next roof in crouched positions before continuing their rooftop trek. As she always did while patrolling or otherwise: Cassandra enjoyed the cold breeze she felt blowing against her thinly covered body and hair as well as the bright decoration of lights she could see ahead of her, and at the sides in this vast metropolis. The sirens just kept getting quieter the farther they went until they had ceased. She guessed they had arrived at some point.

The stop atop a roof that Cassandra recognized. She wasn't certain what was within the building they stood on the roof of, but she recognized the pattern of the bird droppings on the skylight, and the scratch marks on the rotating air vent. Despite her feeling of pride in her increasing ability to recognize her place in the city: she hoped to leave the roof soon in case she and her mysterious companion were spotted. An onlooker from a window getting the wrong idea was certainly something neither of them needed.

They took a moment to regain their breath. The red masked man looked to her in silence. To her discomfort, she recognized the quiet leering he was giving her. It was a leer she recognized all too well from men, and, especially, growing boys she didn't bother to count. She recalled that it was the same kind of look Tim had given her earlier this night. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks getting quite a bit hotter as she took a more careful look at herself. She carefully studied her curvaceous, sheer latex covered form. As she gently wiggled her body accompanied by the sounds of quiet, rubbery stretching as she strained the material.

"So, you gonna tell me what made you think it was a good idea to be a tease?"

Cassandra looks down in shame. She would have liked to tell the vigilante to go screw himself in the most explicit version of it, but even if she removed the gag she wouldn't be able to do so. As a compromise to herself: she gives him the finger instead. Only to get a laugh in response.

"Alright. Keep it to yourself then. I guess we're all entitled to secrets. Especially the kinky kind."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. All it got was a chuckle from him. She felt growing irritation at the amount of seriousness she was getting.

"Well, I suppose I may as well introduce myself. I'm Red Hood and you-"

He trailed away momentarily as he slowly examined her. Cassandra placed her crossed arms higher up to her barely latex veiled breasts. The tongue that escaped his tightly covered lips as it pushes against the tight spandex of his mask was a sight she could not resist silently enjoying.

"-well, I suppose I could call you Nipples."

She glared darkly to him as she squeezed her arms against her breasts. Her action once again made him amused. Something he gave away with another quiet chuckle.

"Relax. I'm kidding. I know who you are. I think I do anyway."

She raised a brow. Guardly, she kept her position.

"Those ears give it away and you don't have red hair. You must be the new bat chick."

Cautiously, she nods.

"Nice to see the old man's still getting naive gals like you in his neverending suicide mission."

Frustratingly, she growls as he defensively holds his hands up.

"Not saying that you ain't cut out for it of course. I saw that little performance with Moth's men. Pretty impressive."

He sighs to himself.

"He still knows how to pick 'em."

For a brief, silent moment they exchange awkward glances.

"So, are you going to take that thing off or is this going to stay a one-sided conversation."

Blankly, she stares at him.

"Guess not. Have it your way."

He walks away from her. He places one foot onto the edge of the roof, before pulling his grapple gun again.

"Tell Bruce I said hi."

She watches him get pulled away from the ledge to a neighboring one while silently debating with herself on whether or not she should follow him. When she recalled the guns he kept on him, and the close call Killer Moth had got when he arrive don the scene: she decided that following this mysterious, potentially homicidal man would be the best course of action. Bruce would never let her hear the end of letting someone get killed tonight and she was sure that this masked man had the intent.

So, once she saw his silhouette running to leap off the edge of the roof ahead of her, she opted to follow his lead. A little quieter this time with a running leap from the ledge and a silent three-point landing onto the grimy, dark surface. She quietly follows him while trying to keep a reasonable distance. For much of her trailing: it appeared that her target had no awareness of her presence. His focus was always forward, convenient enough for her. She keeps up her silent stalking until it leads her to a familiar sight: a bar bearing the name "Hanley's" in bright flashing neon. It's a favourite hang out of the city's criminal element within the district.

With widened eyes: She looks to the disreputed establishment with realization. The sight of the masked man on the roof of it with both hands reaching into his holsters at his belt inspired her to take a quick, yet, quiet move of using her cape to glide toward the roof of the similarly sized, and much darker building beside it. She used the shadows to her advantage as she hopped from the ledge to the roof of the bar. Beneath her was a quiet rumbling, and that same rumbling affected her latex covered ears. Banging drums, thrashing guitars, a booming bass, and erratic male vocals. As tempting as it was to cover her ears, Cassandra would prefer to keep all her senses in use. She notices, with great concern, that the masked man had no longer stood where she saw him. That was when the music had come to an abrupt halt.

The sound of music was replaced by alarmed yells from the patrons. Varied shouts of questioning at an unexpected guest. At that, she quickly made her way inside by hanging from the ledge with her hands, and swinging in through the open window leading into the restroom. The opening was thin, but not enough to be an obstacle. Her feet silently touched a toilet seat. Right after she carefully closed it with her foot of course. Quietly, she hops from the seat to the, disturbingly, wet floor. Cass suppressed a gag, and tried to keep her attention forward after a brief glimpse at the wetness beneath her.

She sees an open cubicle door, and hears a couple of hushed voices ahead to her left. The voices had clearly been influenced by a sizeable amount of panic.

"Who is it? The Bat?"

"No way. Bat doesn't talk this much."

In a crouch, Cassandraslowly crept out of the cubicle to find the unsurprising sight of a dirty public restroom with graffiti decorating the walls. Mainly of the gang sign and crude jokes kind. She looked away from the mess and mish-mashed art to look at the source of the voices: two strong-looking men with clear thuggish appearances judging by one's dark jacket, the other's tattoos on his arms, and, most of all, the various scars they had. She guessed they were not unfamiliar with bar fights like the one she feared was about to erupt. Within their hands, she saw a dark pistol in one and a long switchblade in another. Their pre-occupation with listening to whatever the muffled voices were saying beyond the door gave her an opportunity to take care of this obstacle quickly and, she hoped, quietly.

"Well, I know there's a buncha guy in there, but I still think we should-"

To the surprise of his companion, the jacketed man's head was suddenly slammed against the tiled wall with a speedy push from a latex covered hand. As his body and his blade drop to the floor: he widened his eyes in shock as a dark-haired, masked, and gagged woman with bat ears come into his view, and immediately disarms him with a quick snatch of his pistol. That same pistol soon collided with his face with a fist behind it. The force pushes him against the wall as his head hits it hard before he slumps down like his friend. She proudly smirks at her handiwork before turning her attention towards the door in front of her, and the voices behind it.

"Relax, fellas. No one here needs to get shot. As long as no one pulls a trigger."

The distant and slightly booming voices were now much easier to understand. Cassandra noted the confidence he had in his voice. Whoever else was in the bars, and no matter how many there likely were he was not intimidated at all.

"Oh sure, Red. Just put down those nice guns of yours, and take a walk."

She heard his distinctive chuckle. Unmistakeable.

"I'm afraid I didn't come here just to leave so soon. I'm here for someone."

Slowly, she opened the door and moved through the empty, dark hall. She kept her attention to the dim light at the end with the occasional glance at the peeling wallpaper. The sight of the disarray was hardly a surprise to her. Gotham's underbelly was always too busy for maintenance unless the Carpenter was hired.

"Someone huh? Well, I ain't sure I can help ya."

"Why not? I know a bunch of Drury's guys love this place."

She keeps a light step as she got closer to the end. The sight of a body with a leather jacket motivated her to press her back against the wall. As the voices got much more clear: she opted for a little more eavesdropping.

"Sure they do. Don't mean they're here tonight."

"Well, I just sop happened to stumble across jewelry tore job being pulled by him and some of his boys. Keyword here being some."

She moves her head to peek over the corner. Within sight was a room full of burly men. Some in jackets, some in denim vests and others in plain shirts. Many of them sporting tattoos on their arms and necks. Many of them aiming toward the masked man with various pistols. She glanced at the bar to see the goatee bearded bartender sporting a pump shotgun. Threateningly aimed like the others. Unlike the patron: The members of the band just looked around. Clearly, uncomfortable and unsure of how to react except taking repeated glances to the exit.

"Maybe they're all at the hideout. Whatever that is these days," suggested the bartender. Cassandra carefully scanned the room for a spot she can move to without detection. She noticed that everyone in the bar was completely transfixed on one particular person. Very little of the room was unoccupied, and while she knew it to be a risky venture she decided that she was not going to wait until someone made the first shot. She ducked down, and quietly crouched down to move under the pool table the masked and armed man stood on top of with a quiet dash she hoped was quick enough to leave little room for being sighted. The ongoing conversation that occurred above her was a relieving indicator that no one had bothered to look down.

"Exactly. I'm going to need your help with that, Bobby."

She hears a quiet chuckle. Amused, yet, also nervous.

"Well, the freak knows my name."

"It helps."

Cassandra's heart skipped when she heard bartender's shotgun pumping.

"Not now it won't!"

She reacted quickly. Before anyone standing in the room realized, she had flooded it with smoke after throwing away handfuls of pellets snatched from her belt to each side. Amongst the surprised exclamations and confused murmuring, she dashed out from under the table, and began her clearing of the room with a sweep kick at the legs of one man. Sending him crashing to the floor. A careless movement with his finger makes the rigger move back enough to alarm much of the occupants into firing their own weapons in fearful confusion after the initial bang. The shots encouraged her to be quick in her put-downs of several armed bar thugs through punches, kicks, and particularly painful disarming moves involving cracked bones, and broken faces. The guns kept being recklessly fired, but less and less so the more she moved and fought her way around the hazy bar.

While she did not count exactly how many men were in the bar she had a vague estimate, and it was accurate enough for her to grow concerned when the number of shots being fired seemed significantly less than it should be considering the relatively small amount of men she put to the floor. As the smoke had slowly started to clear: she could vaguely make out a shadowy figure firing away with two guns with practiced ease. The smoke cleared a little more with more shadows both standing and laying came to view. As more smoke cleared, she had become increasingly alarmed as it had now become quite clear why the shots seemed to become less more quickly than they should even if the smoke was not completely gone. The muzzle flashes, and the bodies dropping as the dual-wielding vigilante aimed to them gave her horrific realization. Soon all that was left of the barmen was the bartender. Who attempted to land a fatal strike of buckshot into him. An attempt that resulted in a complete miss before a single shot from one of the masked man's pistols struck the bartender in the head.

"Mppggh!" called out Cassandra as she watches the shotgun fall from the hands of the bartender before his mist-covered body falls back, and slumps down while several liquor bottles fall from behind him with a shatter. She saw the now only slightly silhouetted companion quickly turn his head toward her in alarm at her muffled screech.

She stood still. Unsure of how to react at first when she noticed his attention turning to her. The smoke had almost completely cleared by then, and it was now easier to see his features as his lips slowly curved into a smile.

"Well, happy that you decided to help out."


End file.
